Half Life
by gothmiko
Summary: Seras is sent on a mission to stop a witch, stepping inside the circle, she finds herself as two people. Her vampire side separates from her leaving behind a human Seras. The two Seras' have to make a choice in order to exist. Finished
1. Perfect

Perfect 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Crimson eyes turned to the moon and sighed in anger. Turning her attention back to the captain, he winked at her. Pink tinted her cheeks as she glared at him. His hazel eye sparkled with some unknown mischief as he sent his troops off. Ceres shook her head as she tried to clear her mind. He was approaching her and she couldn't help but stare at his long orange braid as it swung behind him. He titled his hat up and stopped in front of her with a smile.

"See something you like?" He asked in his French accent. Ceres realized she was staring and began to glare again.

"No," she blurted out.

"But you were looking," he taunted as his grin grew.

"Captain Pip, I was only staring at the ridiculous hat of yours," Ceres shout back.

"Such harsh words, why do you torment me?" Pip teased.

"I have a witch to find," Ceres said as she turned to leave.

Pip caught her hand and she looked at him with mild anger and part curiosity.

"Be careful…I have a bad feeling," Pip cautioned.

"You watch yourself and your men," Ceres warned as she walked away.

Pip smirked as he watched her go. Staring at her rear in appreciation he watched as she ran to the end of park walk way and turned around. Ceres glared at him and mouthed the word 'pervert' before continuing. Smirking even more he lit a cigarette and ran back to the Wild Geese to fully inform them of the mission. His brown camo pants swishing in the wind as he pushed up his sleeves to his brown leather aviator jacket.

* * *

Coming to edge of the walkway, she frowned as sniffed the air. There was old blood coming from the east. Turning to the east she ran in hopes of catching the witch. Carrying her anti-freak cannon on her back, she grunted as it hit a few branches. Ceres took in her surroundings with a horrified awe when she reached the clearing. The smell of blood was old, but it was still tempting. Walking from her coverage in the trees, she found the ritual circle. The witch was in the middle with a cauldron of blood and who knows what boiling.

The witch smirked and bared her fangs as her crimson eyes landed on Ceres. Ceres raised her weapon and took aim. The witch tilted her head as her white hair glistened in the moonlight. Her crimson eyes seemed to be pleading for death as she reached inside the cauldron.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished in eternal damnation. Amen," Ceres whispered before firing.

The witch held up her hand and the bullet rushed into an invisible shield before exploding. Ceres dropped her weapon knowing there would be time to reload. Some problems needed to be solved with your own bare hands. Rushing into the circle without a second thought, she hit the shield herself. The witch jumped out of the circle as it glowed a faint red. Ceres stood and charged again only to find she couldn't leave the circle.

Staring at the witch, she saw something very familiar. The witch kneeled and held a dagger to her heart as she began to chant. With each verse, the circle pulsed to life.

"Ashes to ashes

Dust to dust

Lives are taken

To serve our lust

Pale in moonlight

Human in sun

Rise to my plea!

Right this wrong

Bring unto thee life.

Remove the unlife

And grant-"

Ceres cradled her hand as everything upon began to pulse. It felt as if something was being ripped apart from her. Then she heard it, he salvation was a gunshot in the distance. The witch's body fell as blood stained the circle. Ceres looked up and Pip in hope as he tired to entered the sealed circle. He was knocked back by the shield and could only watch.

The blood spread around the circle and outlined the pentagram on the ground. Fire erupted from the circle and surrounded her body as her eyes widened in fear.

"Ceres!" Pip yelled as his eye widened in horror.

The flames blocked his view as he watched in horror. Turning his head away from the flames, he looked over to see Alucard watching with a stoic face.

"Help her," Pip demanded as he banged on the shield.

Alucard looked down at the witch's corpse and kicked it away in disgust. The flames began to slowly die away. Biting his lip, he pressed his gloved hand against the circle and found that the barrier was weakening. Pip growled and ran into the barrier in an attempt to break it down. Bracing himself for the impact, he found that he ran right through it. Stumbling he caught his balance and ran to Ceres. Relief washed over his face as he came upon Ceres body, which seemed normal and un-burnt.

"Holy shit," Pip mumbled as he continued to stare. He heard the footsteps and knew Alucard was approaching. Alucard stopped behind Pip and looked upon the policewoman.

"This is interesting," Alucard mumbled.

Pip kneeled next to the Ceres closet to him. Picking her up, he looked to see Alucard doing the same with the other. Two Ceres were once where one was, and until one woke up they, both would remain confused to as what had happened. As the walked to where the rest of the troops were Pip glanced down at the Ceres in his arms. Everything appeared to be same except her skin had a certain glow to it.

Shrugging to himself mentally, he placed her in the truck they arrived in. This was going to need one hell of an explanation.

"This was a perfect night," Alucard muttered as he stared at the Ceres in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay I want an opinion to what you all thought, think, or thunk  
Was Pip portrayed right?  
Do you think this is the begining to something worthwhile?

Please leave a note.


	2. Victoria and Ceres

Victoria and Ceres

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Integral entered the room with a look of disdain marring her features. Her cold blue eyes glared at Alucard as he smirked at her. Pip stood in between the bed the two Ceres' were on. He was looking between the two in a confused manner. Scratching the back of his neck in final attempt to push him to think he sighed. Integral walked to where Pip was standing and looked at the two women in question. Her frown deepened as she looked at the Ceres on left, she appeared to be missing the scar from where she was bit. Turning she checked the other's ones neck and found that the scars where there. As she pulled her hand back, Ceres' hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. 

Ceres pulled her closer until their noses were touching. Opening her eyes, her crimson orbs held a bit of amusement. Integral narrowed her eyes as Ceres released her grip and pushed herself up. Integral rubbed her wrist and glared at Ceres.

"Captain Victoria, explain this," Integral demanded as she pointed to the other Ceres. Ceres eyes widened in shock before she smirked and laughed.

"It seems curiosity split the cat," Ceres mumbled with a grin.

"Explain policewoman," Alucard warned with his own amused grinned.

"Hello master," Ceres greeted.

"Explain now Ceres," Integral growled as her patience waned.

"First I am not Ceres, you may call me Victoria," Victoria warned as her crimson eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is going on?" Integral growled.

"What the…" the other Ceres mumbled as she pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes.

Her blue eyes opened as she continued to stare at the others. Pip leaned in close to her and poked her cheek before she blushed and shyly looked away. Victoria scoffed and rolled her eyes at the other Ceres. Ceres turned her blue orbs to the other one and her face paled. Victoria smirked and waved at the other one. Ceres blinked a few times, pinched herself, and slightly yelped as she felt the pain.

"Welcome to the world of the living…literally," Victoria mumbled.

"How did you get out?" Ceres yelled as her eyes narrowed.

"You can't keep me locked up forever!" Victoria yelled as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I can try!" Ceres yelled as she glared at the other her.

"Policewoman," Alucard growled.

"Yes master," both answered as they looked at him.

"Explain now," he finished.

"She's my vampire side," Ceres explained as she looked at Victoria.

"And that's my pathetic human side," Victoria muttered as she raised her nose in the air.

"How can they exist like this?" Pip asked as he rubbed his temples.

"We can't," they both growled at him.

"Can't we just take care of one?" Integral asked.

"Destroy one and you destroy both?" Alucard informed.

"Only I can kill her or we can rejoin," Victoria muttered as Ceres glared at her.

"Then rejoin now!" Integral yelled.

"NO!" They both shouted.

"Why not?" Pip asked as he looked at the human Ceres.

"I can finally be human again," Ceres whispered.

"I don't want to go into that pathetic human again. She locks me away and I never get any fun," Victoria growled as she stared at Integral.

"Is there anything like this in the books?" Integral asked as she sat down.

"The witches spell wasn't finished," Ceres stated.

"How do we fix this?" Pip asked. 'Even though I wouldn't mind…'

"Finish that thought and I kill you," Victoria darkly warned.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Ceres shouted as she began to blush.

"He may be something to you…but to me he's just fast food," Victoria warned.

"Touch him and I'll stake you!" Ceres warned as Pip sat in the middle confused.

"Enough!" Integral yelled.

"Bitch," Victoria mumbled.

"Shut up!" Ceres yelled at Victoria.

"Both of you will be confined to separate rooms until the matter is solved," Integral stated.

"No!" Both yelled in worry.

"What's the problem?" Integral asked.

"I don't want to leave her without me watching," Ceres muttered.

"We just don't want to be separated," Victoria growled.

"Ceres do you mind your old room?" Integral inquired.

"No Sir," Ceres responded. Victoria snickered at the sir and smirked when she got glared at. Integral left the room and Pip looked between the two Ceres' in nervousness.

Ceres looked over and smiled at Pip before she heard Alucard snort. Looking up at him, she found he had his glasses on and his hat. Victoria began to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"You know those glasses look like pop bottles?" Victoria taunted as Ceres smacked her forehead.

"Shut up…are you trying to get us killed?" Ceres hissed.

"Come on! You thought his outfit was hideous since the first day we met him," Victoria continued much to Ceres' displeasure.

"You really need to shut up **now**," Ceres warned.

"Ceres," Alucard simply said.

"Yes master," Ceres tensely answered.

"I expect you to keep a short leash on yourself," Alucard stated as Pip and the two Ceres' raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's into bondage," Victoria sang as Ceres buried her head in the pillow.

Ceres looked up to see Alucard suppressing a grin behind his frown. Pip seemed to be holding his laughter in as he covered his mouth with his hand. Alucard looked over and Ceres and smirked.

"I expect you to pull yourself together," Alucard declared as he vanished.

Victoria began to laugh as Ceres began to growl. Giving out a war cry, she lunged at Victoria and began to strangle her. Victoria laughed through the treatment and grinned when Ceres glared at her.

"You know I can't breathe." Victoria inquired.

"Shut up," Ceres sighed as she stood and stretched.

Victoria stood and stretched as well before they both sized each other up. Everything was the same save for the fact one was alive and the other was dead. They both wore the same outfit. Ceres frowned at how short her skirt was and Victoria tried to make it shorter. Both of their stomachs growled loudly before they both looked at each other. Victoria turned her eyes to Pip and smirked.

"He's not your food," Ceres warned.

"I know," Victoria wearily said.

"Then stop looking at him like he's food!" Ceres growled. Victoria frowned and walked over to Ceres as she poked her in the chest.

"You don't like the fact that I see him as food because at one point…you did too," Victoria whispered before she walked to the door and stood with her arms crossed.

Ceres sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Glaring at Victoria she wished she'd burst into flames. She hated the fact that she was right, Pip did smell like an all you can eat buffet when she let her nature come out. Ceres frowned at the thought and sighed again. There were times she wished she could of tasted him, just a drop. Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts, she was no longer that monster. Pip placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Am I really good enough to eat?" Pip teased. There was one time he would have been scared to death at thought of being food. Times changed, and so did he. He could accept that Ceres was what she was.

"Yeah," Ceres mumbled as Victoria smirked.

"You know there are other things you can eat," Pip suggested as Ceres went red in the face.

"I'm going to kill you," Ceres growled as she chased him out the door. Victoria followed them and yelled out.

"Like I said; fast food!"

* * *

Ceres stood in front of the human fridge hopping from foot to foot in excitement. Victoria did the same at the Blood cooler. Pip raised an eyebrow as they both grabbed something and yelled out in victory. Victoria opened the packet and grinned as Ceres pulled the lid off and pulled out a spoon. One drank the blood and the other one ate the ice cream like a lifeline. Ceres kept the spoon in her mouth and groaned in pleasure. Pip raised an eyebrow and watched as she tongued the spoon for every drip of chocolate. 

"Careful you don't choke," Pip mumbled as he envied the spoon.

Ceres began to blush as Victoria smirked at her. Ceres noticed the blood packet and scowled in disgust. Victoria sighed and sucked harder on the packet. Ceres put her spoon in the sink and threw the empty pint of ice cream away. Her blue eyes watched as the blood vanished.

"How can you stand it?" Ceres whispered. Pip looked at Ceres in confusion as he watched the battle of emotions on her face.

"I don't have a choice: it's my form of ice cream. I have to eat or else I die," Victoria explained.

"I still can't," Ceres whispered.

"I know. It doesn't make you monster. Is a human a monster because he feeds on a cow?" Victoria questioned.

"In some people's eyes…yes he is," Ceres answered.

"If they weren't meant to eat the cow then the cow would be eating them," Victoria joked.

"It's eat or be eaten," Pip spoke.

"I guess…" Ceres muttered.

"It may seem inhuman, but I…we are inhuman," Victoria stated as she tossed the packet into the garbage.

"I don't want to be a monster," Ceres whispered as she stared at the counter.

"I never thought you were a monster," Pip softly said as he ran his thumb over her hand.

"I am a monster…a part of me always will be," Ceres whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Do you really hate yourself that much?" Victoria asked with worry.

"I hate what I became," Ceres cried.

"Let's go to bed," Victoria said as held out her hand. Pip hugged Ceres before he watched her take the other's hand. The both sank through the floor and he sighed.

"I sure know how to choose them," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Ceres sat on the bed and sighed as she stared at her jimjams. Victoria came out wearing a pair of blue jimjams as she brushed her hair. Ceres sighed as her scarlet jimjams stood out against the white sheets. Ceres crawled to the wall and lay with her back facing Victoria. She felt pressure on the bed and knew that Victoria was sitting next to her. 

"I used to think that I'd be just like my daddy and become a good cop," Ceres whispered as she stared at the wall.

"We are a good cop," Victoria assured as she lay down.

"I did become just like my dad…I'm dead, except I'm not good cop," Ceres cried as she buried her head in the pillow.

"I think dad would be proud of us," Victoria mused.

"How so?" Ceres asked.

"We're like a superhero, fighting evil and protecting the innocent," Victoria tried to compare.

"How can we be good when we also eat the innocent?" Ceres growled.

"You know that we don't have to kill for our blood as long as we work at Hellsing," Victoria scolded.

"I don't want to become the monster under the bed," Ceres confided.

"Don't worry, we won't…Alucard has that role anyway," Victoria joked.

"Don't disrespect master," Ceres scolded.

"Whatever," Victoria yawned as they both closed their eyes. Reaching for the remote the lid to the coffin bed slowly descended as the sun rose above the horizon.

* * *

Author's Note:

I don't know the pairings right now, it looks like it could be a Pip and Ceres(Seras) or it could be a future Alucard and Ceres. I'm not to sure how I want to go right now.


	3. Kitten and Hellcat

Kitten and Hellcat

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Integral's office was silent as she took a drag from the cigar. Blowing out the smoke, she leaned back in her chair. Her blonde hair contrasted the black leather as she leaned back in thought. The sun had just begun its descent into the west when she put her cigar out. Summoning Alucard, she waited for him to arrive. The current situation needed to be discussed and though she was only Ceres' boss, she had only so much control over the girl or girls. Alucard rose through the floor and stood in front of her desk grinning. He removed his glasses and stared at her.

"You called my master," he drawled.

"I know you know more about Ceres' situation," Integral stated as she crossed her hands and left her elbows on the desk.

"I have never seen this happen," Alucard admitted.

"Never seen, but I suppose you might have heard of it?" Integral questioned.

"Ceres is still a fledgling that is…or was entering a splitting of the mind," he explained.

"Splitting of the mind," Integral questioned with some interest.

"Her vampiric nature was developing, she was weaning her human side into dormancy," Alucard explained.

"So all vampires split into two people?" Integral asked as she lit up another cigar.

"No, they usually just toss away human notions not split into physical beings," Alucard scoffed.

"She's going through a vampire identity crisis?" Integral asked in mild disbelief.

"We all go through that when we realize we're no longer human," Alucard informed.

"The witches spell just made it physical," Integral considered.

"The phase usually lasts a month," Alucard informed with a grin.

"And now that it's physical?"

Alucard grinned and vanished into the shadows as a knock was heard. Integral frowned but yelled to enter. Ceres entered the room dressed in jeans and a crimson sweater. Sighing she turned around and pulled Victoria into the room by her arm. Victoria was muttering curses under her breath as she pulled at her blue tank top. She was currently wearing leather pants that appeared painted on.

"What do you need Captain Ceres and Victoria?" Integral asked as she observed the two.

"I would like to be allowed to continue work," Ceres spoke as Victoria stuck her tongue out at her other self.

"What about Victoria?" Integral inquired.

"I'm not leaving Ceres work alone," Victoria quickly said as she stared at Integral.

"You may continue at your previous station if you answer a question," Integral began.

"Shoot," Ceres accepted.

"Don't you mean stake?" Victoria muttered as she snickered.

"What happens if one of you dies?"

They both froze and Victoria stared at her nails like they were suddenly interesting. Ceres smacked her and sighed.

"If I die, she dies and same thing for if she dies," Ceres began, "But if one of us kills each other then the surviving one goes on existing."

"So why aren't you killing each other?" Integral dryly asked.

"That's like suicide," Ceres stated.

"Is it really since I'm dead?" Victoria asked.

"Not sure," Ceres answered with a shrug.

"Fine, both of you will be on call until further notice," Integral dismissed.

"Thank you," Ceres said as she bowed.

"Whatever," Victoria muttered as they both walked out.

Ceres glared at Victoria once the door was closed. Victoria smiled innocently as her crimson orbs lit up in amusement. Walking down the stairs, they made their way to the kitchen. Walter was preparing of tray of what smelled like earl gray tea. Ceres smiled at him and Victoria grinned.

"How are you doing Ms. Ceres and Ms. Victoria?" Walter inquired with a calm demeanor.

"Being bored," Ceres sighed as she sat on a stool.

"Fine," Victoria quickly answered as she went to the blood cooler.

"Victoria doesn't seem to have a problem with blood," Walter commented.

"She accepts herself," Ceres sighed as she stuck a cookie in her mouth.

"What will you choose?" Walter curiously asked.

"Will you tell Integral or master?" Ceres asked her blue eyes turned to Victoria.

"No, it will be in utmost confidence," Walter assured.

"I really don't know," Ceres admitted. Walter looked confused as he stared at the girl. Victoria finished the blood packet and tossed it into the trash. She strolled over to Ceres and pinched her cheek.

"Ceres doesn't want to become a monster," Victoria explained.

"You were never a monster," Walter assured.

"Anything not human is a monster!" Ceres argued.

"There are humans that kill humans for sport…are they not a monster, or does being human give them an excuse?" Walter asked.

"I don't know…would you give up a chance to be human again?" Ceres questioned.

"I don't know," Walter honestly answered before he picked up the tea tray and left.

Ceres sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Pushing herself up from her stool, she left Victoria alone in the kitchen. Victoria rolled her eyes and followed Ceres. They both ended up at the locker room for the training units. Ceres quickly put on her jogging pants and a baggy red shirt before she walked to the gym. Victoria grinned and watched as she stood at the sidelines. Frowning at how the troops openly displayed their displeasure for the vampire, they backed away. Victoria growled and caught all their attention. All the troops paled as they looked at their two captains.

"Captain Victoria," Pip called out as he grinned.

'Fast food,' Victoria whispered into Ceres' mind.

"Want to spar?" Ceres asked.

Pip walked up to her and grinned. Most of the men had backed away from the two. Ceres smiled at him and soon began to frown. Most the troops were whispering, if she could pick it up with her human ears then Victoria heard it clear as day. Trying to ignore the whispers, she stepped onto the map and followed Pip. Ceres stared at his orange braid as it swung side to side. Her blue eyes turned to the latest gossips as she openly stared at them.

"Looks the freak is multiplying."

Ceres ignored them and gave Pip a reassuring smile.

"She'll probably drain him on the spot."

Her left eye twitched and she looked over to Victoria. Her double was currently gritting her teeth as her own eye twitched.

"She's a monster."

'Are you going to take it?' Victoria questioned Ceres in her mind.

'I can't punish them for talking behind my back,' Ceres argued.

'Show them who's higher on the food chain,' Victoria growled.

"Do you guys have something to say?" Ceres questioned as she turned to the men. They gym went silent as she glared at them. Some of the men looked to Pip and he merely looked away.

"You were sure gossiping a while ago…cat got your tongues." Victoria growled.

"A vampire should be six feet under, not fighting with humans," a man called out.

"You talk big for one that knows nothing **human**," Victoria cut in. Ceres smirked as she walked over and pushed the man. Her blue eyes glared into his green ones as he scowled.

"I would watch your tongue…**human**," Ceres warned as she took a step back.

"We heard that you were merely human now…**woman**," the man growled back as he took a step closer.

"I may be human," Ceres began as Victoria stepped beside her, "but she is not."

"We have no problem reminding you who's on the bottom of the food chain," Victoria growled as she bared her fangs.

"You wouldn't dare," the man challenged.

"I would dare Davis," Ceres warned as she pulled her fist back and right hooked him. Blood spilled from his mouth as he fell to the floor.

"Any one else care to gossip?" Victoria called out. Most of the men backed away and stood still.

"Good," Ceres muttered as she rubbed her sore knuckles.

Turning to Pip, she saw his smirk and smiled. A good captain knows that if you interrupt a lesson then you are undermining the authority and lesson. Crouching into a fighting stance his eye sparked with mischief and her face paled. She was in a groping zone and he had that I'm-up-to-something look. He dropped into a defensive stance and waited.

"I can finally spar you," Ceres commented as she took the offensive. He dodged the attack and raised an eyebrow.

"What stopped you before?" Pip asked as he tried to flip her.

"I couldn't judge my strength before and I could have hurt you," Ceres replied as she kicked him in the lower back. He scoffed and blocked a punch.

"And you can't hurt me now?" Pip teased.

"I can hurt you, but not as bad," Ceres warned.

"I trusted you before," Pip commented as he tried to pull her into a half nelson.

"Least now I won't bite," Ceres commented with a grin.

"Too bad," Pip mumbled as he got flipped. Ceres wiped her forehead and jumped away.

"Stop fondling him and pin 'em!" Victoria called out.

"You're using sparing as an excuse to fondle me?" Pip accused with a smirk. Ceres face went red and she heard the chuckles of the men.

Wanting to get away, she elbowed him in the gut and tripped him. Victoria grinned and cheered Ceres. Ceres went to walk away but one of the men called out to her.

"Don't you get a prize?"

Ceres blushed some more and then went pale when she saw Victoria with a cat like grin.

"Come on captain, you owe Captain Ceres a prize," Victoria added. Pip scratched the back of his head and closed his eye in thought.

"It was just a good spar," Ceres mumbled.

"How bout a date," Pip hopefully offered. Ceres stopped her rambling and looked over at him with an excited expression.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Dinner?" Pip offered.

"Dinner," Ceres agreed as she skipped out of the room.

Biting her lip in happiness, she punched the air and yelled a silent yes. Victoria grinned as she walked in and patted Ceres on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Ceres whispered as she hugged Victoria.

"Just helping," Victoria explained as she sat down.

Ceres changed into her uniform and started to hum. Victoria raised an amused eyebrow as she started to hum too. She went to close her locker and yelped. Alucard walked through the locker and stared down at her in question. Ceres scratched the back of her head and shrugged. He looked to both of them and raised an eyebrow.

"You have a mission with the Wild Geese," Alucard informed.

"Yes master," Ceres responded as she continued to hum.

"I assume your sorting out your problem?" Alucard asked as he looked over to Victoria.

"You say we have a problem when you're the one in the girl's locker room," Victoria pointed out.

"Victoria," Ceres growled as she glared at the girl.

"You got to admit…"

"Enough," Ceres interrupted.

"You're your own team tonight policewoman," Alucard said as he stepped through the locker.

Victoria grinned as Ceres continued to glare. Victoria stood up and stretched as she accepted the glare.

"He's going to kill us," Ceres mumbled.

"You got to admit that he's creepy," Victoria commented.

"I'll admit no such thing," Ceres firmly said as she walked out of the locker room.

"He has to be the monster under the bed," Victoria commented as they walked through the halls.

Ceres stopped walking and took time to imagine a bed. Shivering she imagined those red eyes gleaming from the darkness. Victoria shouted in victory and grinned as she scanned her other's mind.

"Then that would make us the closet monster," Ceres joked.

"Exactly," Victoria agreed.

Author's Note:

Sorry that the update is so late! My internet wasn't working and I've been in the hospital. I'll try to update weekly now. So please review you wonderful people


	4. Walking on Sunshine

Walking on Sunshine

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Ceres held her 45 colt python within her fist like a lifeline. The church looked exactly like the one when she first met him. Victoria stepped off the truck and went silent as she stared at the plain stone church. They both took in the gray stone silently as they watched their memories replay. The church in Cheddar and that priest that held her within his mind. His threats of rape and becoming a ghoul echoed in her mind. Ceres looked over and saw the same hesitation on Victoria's face. Victoria shook her head and grinned as she raised the anti-freak cannon.

"No more kitten," Ceres whispered knowing Victoria could hear her.

"No more kitten," Victoria agreed. Pip jogged out of the truck and stood behind him.

'Shit, I heard she was turned in a church,' Pip thought.

"Same mission Captain, search and destroy," Ceres strongly assured as she looked over at Pip.

"Search and destroy Captain Ceres, my men will take the entrances and shoot any remaining ghouls," Pip assured.

"Can you handle any spare freaks and ghouls on the grounds?" Ceres asked with slight tease.

"Just stay alive," Pip warned with a smile.

Ceres nodded her head and took off jogging in the direction of the church. Pip watched her rear sway side to side, as she ran. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. Pausing at the entrance, Ceres took the left and Victoria took the right. The doors were shut but were soon torn from the hinges as Victoria kicked them in. Stepping inside Ceres fired the first shot at the ghoul. Victoria fired the cannon and took out the first two rows of ghouls. Using the cannon, she slammed most of them in the chest.

"We have to find the main queen," Ceres reminded.

"Something smells towards the front," Victoria commented as she used her hand to cut through two ghouls.

Emptying her clip into five more ghouls, Ceres made her way to the front. Quickly reloading she searched for the main freak. Victoria began to sing as she took out the ghouls.

"I'm walking on sunshine," Victoria began.

"And it's starting to feel good!" Ceres finished as the freak jumped from the ceiling.

"Stupid bitch," the freak growled as he went to tear out her throat.

"Stupid freak," Ceres mocked as she smashed a vile of holy water into its face.

The freak jumped away and screamed as he tried to wipe the water off. Ceres changed clips and unloaded the rounds into his body. A ghoul went flying by the freak and exploded into dust. The freak laughed as he healed the wounds and charged her again. The freak pinned her to the ground and growled in her face. She looked disgusted as pieces of his skin fell onto her face. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her old 9mm. As the freak came to bite her, she stuck the barrel of the gun into his mouth.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished in eternal damnation. Amen," Ceres spoke as she fired. The back of the head blew out and the vampire turned to dust, as his body became dead weight.

The ghouls stopped their ragged movements and turned to dust. Ceres sat up and dusted what was left of the freak off her uniform. Victoria came up and helped her off the ground. Looking around the church they found that similarities very disturbing.

"Amen," Victoria whispered as they both walked out.

* * *

Ceres sat at the table in glee as she smoothed her black skirt down. Her crimson tank top reflected against the lights. Looking around the restaurant, she found the setting relaxing. Jazz music played as the lights dimmed with certain beats. Pip took a drink from his beer and grinned at her as she stared at everything.

"You act as if you haven't been out to eat in forever," Pip commented. Ceres' smile faltered before she regained her composure.

"Most places don't serve type a," Ceres joked.

"How does it feel being human again?" Pip asked in true curiosity. It wasn't everyday that one died and came back.

"Strange…I have to breathe and chew again," Ceres answered.

"You never chewed your blood out of habit?" Pip asked.

"That's like trying to chew pudding," Ceres stated with a thoughtful look.

"Do you miss not being a vampire?" Pip asked.

"Doesn't it disgust you…talking about blood and vampires?" Ceres asked.

Pip shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"How could you even talk to me knowing what I was?" Ceres sadly asked. Pip leaned forward and laid his hand upon her.

"It bothered me at first, but then I realized you were just a different type of person," Pip explained.

"Most act as if I'm diseased," Ceres remarked.

"Then lets say I'm diseased too, and then we can be diseased together," Pip offered. Ceres rested her chin on her palm and smiled.

"You're sweet in a weird way," Ceres stated as her blue eyes darkened in the light.

"Thanks…I think," he spoke with a thoughtful look.

Ceres turned her hand up and squeezed his hand. He smiled they both sat there in the restaurant. Pip then began to recite his lewd song much Ceres displeased amusement. Shaking her head, she sighed and listened to the song. Pip grinned and she blushed. The night went on as they ordered another set of drinks. The smooth jazz began to play and Ceres began to hum the tune to I'm walking on sunshine. Pip gave a confused look as she continued to hum.

* * *

Pip and Ceres stood at the door to her room. Ceres nervously looked around making sure no one was watching. She turned her attention back to Pip when she was sure they were alone.

"Thanks for taking me out," Ceres nervously said.

"Anytime," Pip whispered as he leaned forward.

"What are you…"

Ceres trailed off as he leaned closer to her. She could feel his warm breath teasing her lips. As he was about to lean closer, he stopped when they heard a chuckle. Pulling back, they looked into the darkness and watched as the red eyes opened. Pip lightly growled in annoyance as he pulled back. Ceres blushed and he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"We'll have to go out again," Pip whispered.

"Yeah," Ceres responded as she leaned against the door.

Her eyes followed him as he left the darkness of the basement. Ceres sighed and giggled a bit before she turned back to the red eyes. Alucard stepped out from the shadows and a seemed to have a straight face.

"Yes master," Ceres responded as she smiled.

"Will you be rejoining with your vampiric side?" Alucard asked.

"I don't know," Ceres responded.

"You will remain my fledgling either way," Alucard warned.

"Master that's not fair," Ceres argued.

"You question your master?" Alucard challenged.

"No master," Ceres idly replied.

"I hope you make the right choice, food is meant to eaten not played with," Alucard voiced as he vanished into the shadows.

Ceres waited from to go before she opened her door and slammed it shut. The slamming of the door went unheard to any human ears. Victoria looked over in slight worry as Ceres cursed everything. Quickly grabbing her scarlet jimjams, she began to change. Victoria watched her livid and tense movements as she mumbled curses. Victoria took the scarlet nail polish and went back to doing her fingernails; she didn't want a tongue lashing at this moment in time. Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes deciding that it was time for the tongue-lashing. She quickly finished her last finger and turned her attention to Ceres.

"You're acting like a child who got their favorite toy taken away," Victoria observed as she watched Ceres tense.

"What do you think of master?" Ceres seriously asked.

"Honestly?" Victoria asked as Ceres nodded her head. "I think he's a freak."

"Is it because of the way he dresses?" Ceres asked.

"No…it just seems like he's hiding something," Victoria clarified.

"You want to know why I was so irate a moment ago?" Ceres asked as her eyes sparked with anger.

"I heard you and Pip at the door…did he do something?" Victoria accused as her own anger rose.

"No…Pip was wonderful," Ceres whispered with a shy smile.

"Do you…"

"Master came when Pip was about to say goodnight," Ceres explained.

"Alucard interrupted you two, that's why you're angry," Victoria finished.

"No, after Pip left he said I'd remain his fledgling either way," Ceres finished.

Victoria walked to the coffin bed and sat down on it as she watched the polish dry. Ceres sat next to her stared at the crimson polish; she knew they didn't own any crimson polish.

"Please tell me you didn't," Ceres begged.

"I got it from Integral's room," Victoria answered with a smirk.

"You must want to get us killed," Ceres sighed.

"Just maimed," Victoria assured as she began to hum.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
Review please 


	5. Food Pyramid

Food Pyramid

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

Victoria growled as she flipped over and hung upside down on her bed. Ceres rolled her eyes as she stared at her vampire self. The coffin was closed and the girl was too lazy to open it. So, she hung there and showed off her abilities with bored crimson eyes.

"So," Victoria drawled as she fell completely through the coffin. Grunting she went back inside and opened it.

"So what?" Ceres asked with a 'continue' tone.

"How was your date?" Victoria asked.

"We talked about it last night," Ceres tried to close the conversation.

"All I got last night was a 'I'm pissed' and 'Alucard sucks'," Ceres quoted with a grin.

"We went out and had a couple of drinks," Ceres elaborated.

"Any bloody Mary's?" Victoria voiced.

"No, a few beers and some long islands," Ceres answered.

"Did you guys even do anything?" Victoria continued in with a look of boredom.

"We touched…"

"So you felt him up?" Victoria questioned as her voice became excited.

"Nothing like that!" Ceres hissed.

"Your such a cold fish," Victoria muttered as she yawned.

"I am not," Ceres weakly defended.

"Of course you are! I mean we did die a virgin," Victoria whispered.

"Why aren't you a cold fish?" Ceres asked as she pulled a shirt from the dresser.

"Vampires are naturally sexual predators," Victoria whispered and rolled onto her back.

"That's crap," Ceres argued. Victoria rolled over and onto her stomach as she glared at Ceres.

"Crap! How's it crap?" Victoria demanded.

"I didn't feel like a sexual predator as a vampire," Ceres pointed out.

"That's because you still acted human and didn't drink your blood," Victoria claimed.

"So…you're saying if I drink blood I'll become a horn dog." Ceres mocked. Victoria stuck her tongue out at her.

"Not a horn dog, but it will bring about your vampire side," Victoria tried to explain.

"Then how come Master acts like a cold fish?" Ceres blurted out before she covered her mouth and blushed. Victoria began to laugh and tears fell from her eyes.

"I think the only thing that turns him on is a good fight," Victoria choked out as she continued laughing.

"I'm hungry," Ceres suddenly said and left the room.

Leaning against the door she tried to wipe the blush away. Sighing in defeat, she looked up and gasped. Alucard stood in front of her wearing everything but the glasses and hat. Chanting holy shit in her head she tried to keep her thoughts mixed about.

"Why so nervous policewoman?" Alucard asked.

"Just…hungry," Ceres quickly said as her eyes darted about.

"It is a nice night," Alucard mused, "I think I want a bite to drink."

"To the kitchen," Ceres said as she started to head for the stairs.

'Ceres, why are you so nervous?' Victoria sent to her mind.

'Master is out here,' Ceres answered as she kept her slow past.

'What luck,' Victoria laughed sending her images of a frozen fish.

"Are you craving fish?" Alucard asked as he raised a brow.

"NO!" Ceres suddenly shouted and ran for the stairs.

Two more steps and she would be free. Yelping she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Slowly she was brought away from the door. Back on the bottom level, again she sighed and turned to look at her master.

"Yes master," Ceres edgily responded.

"Why do you run?" Alucard whispered as he left his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm hungry," Ceres quickly answered. His crimson orbs seemed to shift from light to dark crimson.

"For what?" He whispered.

'Blood, I still crave it,' Ceres thought.

"Pudding," Ceres chose to answer. His smirk grew as he pulled her closer.

"Do you know what I crave?" Alucard whispered into her ear.

"Blood," Ceres whispered.

"Vampires don't only crave blood," Alucard whispered.

"Master…" Ceres trailed off when she felt the fangs scrap across her neck.

"We need blood," Alucard whispered.

Ceres felt her eyes closing as his breathe danced along her skin. Fighting to clear her mind, she felt the fog coming in. The fangs teased her neck as she leaned her head more to the side. Ceres could feel the pressure being applied and she slowly felt the pain. Her eyes snapped opened and she pulled away. Turning around she covered the area and glared.

"Master!" Ceres growled as she backed away.

"You are more aware," he observed.

"I am not your food," Ceres firmly stated. He began to laugh and she glared even more.

"You are not a vampire," he pointed out.

"Being human doesn't make you food," Ceres argued.

"It makes you lower on the food chain," Alucard laughed as he vanished into the shadows.

Ceres glared one last time before heading up the stairs. Reaching the top, she shivered and turned to look back. Shaking her head, she made her way to the kitchen. Her blue eyes moved to the cooler in the corner. Sighing she opened it and stared at the blood packets. Groaning she closed the cooler and went to the fridge. Pulling out left over spaghetti, she threw the bowel into the microwave and watched it heat. Waiting for it to finish heating, she walked over to the counter and found a notepad and pen. Jumping when she heard the microwave ding she pulled out the food.

Mixing it with a fork, she walked over to the notepad and drew a pyramid. Filling in the correct items she smiled. She drew a coffin and began to snicker. Looking around she drew a line towards the top. She wrote blood and began to color it in. Ninety-eight percent was blood and that left two percent. Tapping the pen against the counter, she sighed and took a bite of spaghetti. Smirking she wrote other liquids. Staring at the two pictures she frowned.

"The vampiric coffin guide," she mumbled.

"Maybe you could call it the liquid coffin," Victoria suggested as she came up through the floor.

"I don't know," Ceres sighed as she ate some more spaghetti.

"It's the vampire food pyramid," Victoria joked.

"Not many choices," Ceres stated.

Victoria looked over Ceres' shoulder and stared at the coffin. Shrugging her shoulders, she went to grab her blood packet when she noticed something. Moving Ceres' shirt down she felt the two scratches on her neck. Victoria grinned before she frowned again.

"Did Pip get kinky while I wasn't around?" Victoria teased.

"No," Ceres whispered.

"Did Alucard threaten you?" Victoria seriously asked.

"No, I think he wanted to prove a point," Ceres answered.

"What point? Is this why you drew those?" Victoria quickly questioned.

"He said that humans are lower on the food chain," Ceres explained.

"Then he tried to bite you," Victoria finished.

"No, he tried to bite and then talked," Ceres fumed as she stuck some spaghetti in her mouth.

"Sigh," Victoria said and then sighed.

Ceres smiled before she dumped the rest of the food in the trash and washed it out.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I think I misspelled the people's names(Sigh). I'm going to change the spelling of the names soon.  
**RenegadePineapple:** The humming in the last chapter did have meaning, she was humming the chapter title. Love your name!  
**Zachiel:**This is more so set in the manga-verse, though it may have anime hints 


	6. Black Sunday

Black Sunday

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Ceres stood in the kitchen with a bowl in her hand. Using the wooden spoon, she stirred the mix. Softly sighing she looked down at the chocolate chip cookie dough and continued to stir. It had been two weeks of being human, two wonderful weeks of chewing, breathing, and feeling. As a vampire she didn't feel the temperatures, but now she could tell if it was muggy, hot, or cold. Victoria sat at the corner of the table watching her other bake cookies. Sighing in boredom, she closed her red eyes. 

Ceres skipped over to the oven, checked the temperature, and bit her lip in excitement. Placing little balls of dough on the cooking sheet, she placed them in the oven. She then grabbed the timer and set it for ten minutes. Jumping onto the counter, she sat and waited. Looking over her shoulder, she sighed and knew that it was coming up. Neither of them wanted to bring the subject up, but it was unavoidable. The fading had begun two nights ago.

* * *

_Victoria grinned as she watched the freaks scatter into the factory. Ceres laughed and chased after Victoria into the factory. Pip jogged alongside her and punched her playfully in the arm. Victoria looked behind her and growled at them._

_"Keep it in your pants," Victoria growled. Ceres growled at her as her face went red._

_Entering the factory they all stopped goofing and prepared to fight. Three freaks came into the building, two male and one female. Victoria sniffed the air and frowned as she tried to inhale more air._

_"What's wrong?" Ceres whispered._

_"My senses are weakening," Victoria answered as she sniffed again._

_Victoria found their scents, shedidn't like how this was going. Two had gone left and one had gone right. Despite the warnings, they all separated, Ceres and Pip took left, and Victoria took right._

_Ceres looked around the darkened factory as best as she could. With every step she took, she could feel a sense of dread building in her stomach. Pip placed a hand on her shoulder and she silently jumped. Pip tilted his head to the corner and Ceres followed his gaze. Her stomach twisted into a knot of disgust. Two of the freaks were feeding off of a corpse. The corpse had his stomach and throat torn out. Taking aim she opened fire and shot one in the head. Dust exploded everywhere and the other male looked up and hissed._

_It lunged at her and Ceres fired, the bullets went passed his head. Pip jumped in front of Ceres and managed to blow the freaks head off. Dust fell to the floor. Ceres changed clips and walked to the corpse. Brown eyes stared out into the darkness as a silent scream covered his face. Shaking her head, she closed his eyes and backed away. Any minute now a ghoul would form and try to attack them. She held her gun at head level as she waited for the ghoul._

_'Will I become like that,' Ceres thought as she remembered the bloodthirsty freak._

_Squeezing the trigger, she blew the back of the head off. Ceres then dropped her weapon and fell to her knees. Pulling her hand away from her stomach, she saw the blood. Two screams echoed in the factory. Pip helped her to her feet and started to make his way to the exit. Ceres stopped walking and shook her head._

_"No…have to go back for Victoria," Ceres whispered as sweat covered her face. Pip hesitated but turned away with Ceres and made their way through the factory. Ceres screamed as claw marks appeared on her back._

_"What's happening?" Pip seriously asked._

_"Victoria," Ceres whispered as they continued._

_Ceres blue eyes were a bit dazed from pain, but she focused in on Victoria when they found her. Her stomach was cut across and claw marks ran down her back. Ceres stumbled toVictoria and tapped her face. Victoria grinned as blood came from the corner of her mouth._

_"The bitch is tough," Victoria groaned._

_"You share each other's pain?" Pip asked as he walked over and looked at the two. He then turned his attention to the factory surrounding._

_"One soul, one pain," Victoria mumbled._

_"We'll get her," Ceres promised as she wiped the blood from Victoria's mouth._

_She looked at the blood on her fingertips and hesitated. She quickly licked it off and felt most of the pain vanished. Her vision became clearer and her senses seemed to spring to life. Ceres blue eyes flashed crimson as she began to remember the things she felt as a vampire._

_"She's on the left, standing in the corner," Ceres pointed out. Pip aimed and opened fire. They heard a growl and a scream. The wind rushed by them as Ceres tried to find her again._

_"The little bitch has a twin," the female freak spoke as she hid in the shadows._

_"Whatever lady, now get out her so I can kill you," Ceres growled as she focused on the laughter and fired._

_A satisfying thud and grunt was her reward for a well-aimed shot. The female cursed again and charged. Ceres caught the freaks wrists and grinned as she felt her other's blood power her. The feel of being a vampire was thrilling. It was something she had come to miss. Squeezing as hard as she could, she shattered the female's wrists. Her scream echoed through the factory. Ceres gripped the shattered wrist and smashed her to the ground. Bringing her gun to the freak's head she fired._

_Blood was coated on her hands as she calmed down. The blood was slowly disappearing from her system. Her blue eyes looked over to Victoria and saw a smile of triumph on her features. Fearing to look over at Pip she did. Her face flashed with anger as she saw his calm expression. Ceres wiped the blood on her skirt and frowned as she stared at him. He seemed to shrug and lit up a cigarette. Ceres looked down at her hands and began to wonder why there wasn't disgust or shame on his features._

_"Why don't you hate me?" Ceres whispered. He looked over at her and took the cigarette from his mouth._

_"Excuse me?" He asked._

_"Why don't you hate me? Why aren't you disgusted?" Ceres yelled as she clenched her hands into fists._

_"Why should I hate you, why should I be disgusted?" Pip asked her back._

_"I'm a monster," Ceres whispered. Pip walked over to her and pulled her into a hug as she struggled._

_"I don't think a monster would question their actions," Pip stated as she leaned her head against his chest. "Plus, a monster wouldn't have your curves."_

_Victoria snickered as Ceres went red in face again. Pulling away, she punched him in the shoulder and began to laugh.

* * *

_

It took Victoria almost a full night to recover from her injuries. Ceres sighed, it should have taken a few minutes for her to recover. The timer went off and she jumped. Pushing off the counter, she carefully took the cookies out of the oven. She placed another sheet of cookies in and reset the timer to ten minutes. Ceres looked into the oven and watched as the dough baked.

* * *

_It had been a full night since Victoria had been injured. Ceres was carrying the blood packet down from the kitchen and into the basement. Placing her hand on the door to push it open, she jumped back. Red eyes formed in the shadows of her door. Stepping back, she watched as her master formed. He began laughing, as Ceres stood there confused. He reached out and brushed a stray bang from her face._

_"She is weak," Alucard stated as his laughter suddenly stopped._

_"I've noticed," Ceres dryly said._

_"When will you rejoin with her?" Alucard asked as he blocked her door._

_"Who's to say I won't?" Ceres challenged, even though warning bells were going off in her head. Alucard laughed at her challenge before his gaze became cold._

_"Give up your human ideals of love…you are vampire. We don't love, we don't have human emotions," Alucard warned. Ceres gritted her teeth and growled._

_"You have a human emotions master," Ceres began._

_"What is that?" Alucard asked amused by her._

_"You have hate, anger, and you even feel thrill for the kill," Ceres pointed out._

_"Vampires don't love Ceres," Alucard firmly stated._

_"I'm not a vampire!" Ceres shouted as he scowled._

_"You will never lose your vampiric side fully," Alucard warned._

_"Then I'll die trying," Ceres growled back._

_"You have such foolish concepts," Alucard laughed._

_"There is nothing foolish about wanting to feel," Ceres whispered._

_"I am just warning you," Alucard whispered as he leaned closer to her, "One day the thirst will become so strong that you'll end up killing your beloved Pip."_

_"No," Ceres whispered._

_"The thirst will overcome you and you'll bath in his blood," Alucard whispered as he vanished into the darkness.

* * *

_

Ceres sighed as the timer went off. Slipping on the baking mitts she pulled the cookies out. She then pulled out a Ziploc bag and put the already cool cookies into the bag.

_"We don't love, we don't have human emotions," Alucard warned._

Ceres gritted her teeth as she heard his voice echo in her head. Victoria looked up at Ceres and noticed the anger around her.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"I'm mad," Ceres lightly put.

"You're always mad…maybe you need anger management," Victoria suggested.

"I can feel it…we're fading," Ceres whispered as she watched her hand go transparent and then solid.

"Have you made a choice?" Victoria asked.

"I think I have," Ceres answered.

"You want to prove something," Victoria stated with a smirk.

"Yes…I do," Ceres answered as she smirked.

"We won't kill him," Victoria assured as she pulled Ceres into a hug.

* * *

Integral sighed as she sipped on her tea. Walter stood in front of her with his own confused look. Integral set the cup down and sighed again. 

"What worries you?" Walter asked.

"Ceres and Victoria," Integral said with some disdain.

"What exactly worries you?" Walter inquired as he poured more tea.

"Do you think she'll rejoin with Victoria?" Integral asked.

"Ceres does like being human…you think something will happen if she doesn't." Walter stated more the asked.

"The girl is Alucard's fledgling," Integral answered.

"I see," Walter whispered.

"The girl is a member of my team and I must assure her safety," Integral explained. Walter knowingly smiled at Integral.

"You think Alucard would do something if she chose to remain human."

"You know he's not easy to get rid of, and I'd hate to think of what he'd do to her if she remains human," Integral rambled.

"I think Ms. Victoria will be able to handle him," Walter assured with his own smirk.

"What makes you so sure?" Integral questioned.

"Ceres has changed while with Victoria, I think she accepts herself," Walter explained.

"Do you think she'll fight him?" Integral questioned.

"I think she plans to prove a point," Walter stated before he poured some more tea and left.

* * *

Author's Note:  
RenegadePineapple- Alucard won't bite her again, he's just messing around with her mind.

Nothing but thanks for reading and reviewing


	7. Living

Living 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed **

* * *

Integra had sent Walter down to the Hellsing dungeon to retrieve Seras and Victoria. Putting her cigar down she leaned back in thought. It had been a full day since she had last seen the girl. Alucard had also been missing much to her relief and annoyance. He seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts. A gentle knock drew her attention from her thoughts. Yelling for the person to enter she smirked. 

Seras entered the room with a confident stance. She wore her leather skirt and a leather jacket that came to her belly button. Underneath the jacket, she wore a form fitting crimson shirt. Integra looked at the thigh high boots and turned her attention to the girl's eyes. Black rimmed sunglasses with a starburst orange color blocked her eyes from view. The glasses wrapped around her eyes and blocked any hint of red or blue. Seras had her anti-freak cannon over her shoulder and stood at attention.

"Where is the other Ms. Victoria?" Integra inquired.

"We came to a decision," Seras answered as she reached up and removed the sunglasses.

Crimson eyes stared back at her in mild amusement. Integra's blue eyes widened in mild shock, she was sure the girl would remain human.

"Why go back to a vampire?" Integral questioned.

"Most people believe vampires are monsters, and as a human I realized every species has it monsters," Seras answered.

"You seem like you've grown," Integra noted as she stared at the girl.

"I have," Seras whispered.

"Very good, I assume your ready to be a private agent?" Integra asked. Ceres smirked as her fangs reflected the light.

"I'm ready," Seras assured.

"Good, because we have a problem in the subway again," Integra informed.

"Another freak," Seras assumed.

"No, we have a lycanthrope," Integra growled.

"Good, I have some new tricks I wish to use," Seras mumbled to her self.

"Victoria left some toys for you?" Integra asked.

"She was able to leave me some abilities behind," Seras explained.

"Good luck, the queen and god be with you," Integra dismissed.

Seras smirked and vanished from Integra's office. Walter walked into the room and watched as Seras vanished. Integra raised an eyebrow before she relit the cigar.

"She can use portals?" Walter asked.

"No, she's just fast," Integra, offered as Walter smiled.

* * *

Seras stood on top of the Hellsing manor watching the troops assemble. Her smile widened when she spotted an orange braid swaying in the wind. Looking up at the moon she smiled again as she remembered what she wanted to prove. 

'I am not a monster,' Seras thought as she vanished into the night.

Running through the night she smirked as she dodged random people on the streets. Seras knew that they saw nothing but a shadow and felt a gust of wind. Victoria was able to use her vampiric powers because she was able to accept herself. Seras silently vowed that she would accept herself as the vampire. Her life had ended in Cheddar and she had been reborn. Thinking back on the night, she now realized that she was afraid. She was still afraid that she would become that monster under the bed. Stopping at the entrance to the subway she noticed the cops where blocking off the entrance with yellow tape.

'I'll make Victoria proud,' Seras thought as she approached the first cop and placed her sunglasses on.

"Who's in charge here?" Victoria questioned. The cop looked over at her and raised an eyebrow at her glasses.

"Sorry miss, but you can't be here," the cop began. Seras sighed and showed him her Hellsing patch.

"I need to speak with whoever's in charge," Seras stressed.

"Civilians aren't allowed…"

"Shut up and get me your commanding officer," Seras growled.

'Bitch,' he thought as he walked to find the captain. Seras smirked and waited patiently for the captain.

Her red orbs turned to the approaching truck. The Wild Geese were finally arriving. A thought cleared and she turned to find an older man with fat rolls. She looked and saw the badge read captain; with an annoyed sigh, she gave him her attention.

"Captain Monroe, I'm the agent Hellsing sent," Seras announced.

"Where's your identification?" The man asked. Seras sighed and showed him the Hellsing seal.

"They sent me a little girl?" He mocked.

"And backup," Seras coldly said as the Wild Geese started to set up. Pip approached the two and he saluted before he raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Bernadette of the Wild Geese," Pip introduced.

"Hellsing mentioned you and a lone agent…is she the one?" The captain asked.

"The best," Pip assured.

The captain looked unsure as he continued to stare at her. Seras growled and removed her glasses. Calmly placing them in her pocket she glared at him. Catching his eyes, she reached out with her mind.

"I am the Hellsing agent," Seras forced. "I may enter."

"You may enter," the captain responded as he rubbed his head.

"You didn't have to do that," Pip scolded.

"There's one freak and a subway of ghouls, I'll need some men," Seras stated as she grinned.

"You need some men," Pip mumbled as she went red in the face.

"Pervert," Seras growled.

"Ten men go down and five by the tracks?" Pip asked.

"What about five go down and ten by the stairs?" Seras bargained.

"Won't you need more?" Pip questioned.

"I have a few new tricks," Seras said as she winked.

"What made you rejoin?" Pip asked.

"No time for chat," Seras shouted as she ran down into the subway. Pip turned and picked out five to follow and told the remaining to be armed and ready by the stairs. Loading his gun, he went with five after Seras.

'I need to prove something,' Seras whispered in his mind. He let his eye roam the darkness and found she wasn't there.

'I am the voice in your head,' Seras teased as she laughed.

'Just what I need, more voices,' Pip thought back.

"Move out!" Pip shouted as he raced to the train.

'I think Anderson is here,' Seras sent.

"Anderson," Pip questioned as he kicked opened the door.

Seras was next to one of the ghoul's bodies looking at the weapon in its head. A sword pinned a scripture to its head. Unconsciously she touched her throat and shivered. Touching the metal her skin hissed as it was burned. Scowling she looked over at Pip and remembered all the men Anderson killed without a second thought.

"Get your men out of here," Seras hissed.

"Not leaving you alone," Pip quickly said.

Scratching filled her ears as one of the doors slid open. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched the cross gleamed in the light. Silently cursing she pushed Pip back.

"If you want to stay fine! But he'll kill your men," Seras growled as she heard the laughter.

"Men out!" Pip yelled as scriptures flew at them.

"And god shall cast thee into eternal damnation," Anderson said as he ducked and entered the cart.

Scriptures covered the doors as the last man got out. Anderson grinned as he held four blades in his hand. Pip aimed his gun and opened fire. Each bullet went right through the regenerator as the clip ran out. Cursing he went to reload as Anderson threw the blades. Dropping to the ground, she grabbed Pip and pulled him to the floor. The blades imbedded themselves into the cart wall.

"That hurt," Pip growled.

"Move!" Seras yelled as she pushed him under a seat and rolled to the opposite side. Several blades were sticking out of the ground they occupied.

"Consorting with the vampires is just as bad as being one," Anderson called out.

"Shut up," Seras yelled as she rolled from under the seat and blew a hole in his head. He fell to the ground occasionally twitching.

"Is he dead?" Pip asked as he rolled from under the seat.

"No," Seras nervously said as she grabbed Pip's hand. "Hold on."

Pip eyed her confused by her warning. Seras sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist. He grinned and she scowled as she looked at Anderson's body. His body blocked the entrance to the other carts. She couldn't break through the scriptures on the door behind her. Having no other choice, she held Pip tight and lunged past the body. The metal of the door crunched and broke as she knocked it down with her shoulder. Jumping past the truly dead ghoul bodies, she broke through another door. She wanted far away from Anderson.

Coming to a stop when they were five carts down she let go of Pip. There were no ghoul bodies in the cart, but she was still nervous. A whistling entered her ears and she pushed Pip to the side. A sword embedded itself with the pole.

"Shit, he's still alive," Pip cursed as he reloaded his gun.

"It takes a while for him to regenerate body parts, so aim for the joints," Seras advised.

Pip nodded and they waited for him to come. Sweat trickled down Pips forehead as he bit his lip. Seras seemed to be biting her own lip in nervousness as she waited.

"If we die, know that I respect you," Seras whispered as laughter erupted.

"We won't die," Pip assured. "Maybe a little hurt…but death isn't an option."

Five more swords came flying from the darkness embedding them into the same pole.

"Aim for the joints," Seras whispered.

Opening fire the light from the guns outlined Anderson's body as he took the bullets. Raising his long arm, he threw another sword. Seras watched as it went flying past her head and she heard the thud and grunt. Turning around, her crimson eyes widened in shock and anger. Pip's gun fell from his arms and to the floor. He stumbled back as the sword stuck from his left arm. Reaching out she helped him to the seat and hesitated as she brought her hand over the sword handle.

"No, wait till a medical team comes," Pip stated as he winced in pain.

"You'll be okay," Seras whispered as she turned to face Anderson.

"Vampire feel nothing but the thirst and need to destroy," Anderson stated as he laughed.

"I'm going to kill you," Seras growled as her pupils thinned.

Lunging towards the priest, he held his sword out. Ignoring it, she impaled herself through the stomach. Reaching out she raked her nails across his face. Anderson growled as he tossed her to the growled. Grabbing the handle of the sword in her, she pulled it out as her skin hissed. Throwing the sword it broke through his skin and into his shoulder.

"Dirty monster," Anderson growled. Throwing her head back, she began to laugh.

"What are you…human?" Seras growled as she charged at him.

He threw the scriptures out and she vanished into the mess of paper. Grinning at his triumph he scowled as she ripped through them. Her fangs elongated as she opened her mouth and bit down on his elbow. Shaking his left arm in an attempt to dislodge her, he screamed. Fully closing her mouth the bone cracked and she ripped it out of joint. Spitting the limb out of her mouth, she wiped his blood off her face with a look of disgust.

"Your blood isn't even that of a humans," Seras growled as she lunged again.

Her mouth latched onto his neck and she tore his throat out without mercy. Spitting the chunk of flesh out she jumped back.

"Monster," he gurgled through the blood. The scriptures covered his body and he vanished.

Looking at the blood on her hands she grinned. She wanted more, needed more. Hearing a grunt of pain, she followed the sounds. Sniffing the air, she found the human with the sword sticking out of his arm. Her mind slowly came back to her as he grinned. Walking over to him, she smelt the blood leaking out of him. Her senses told her to rip the sword out and then go for his throat. Shaking her head, she grasped the handle and ignored it as it burned her hand.

"What about medical?" He whispered.

"Do you really trust me?" Seras whispered as she stared into his eye.

"Yes, I do," Pip assured.

"Sorry," Seras whispered as she pulled the sword out.

He yelled in pain as he grasped the seat handle and squeezed. Seras took the blade and cut her palm. Placing her palm on his wound, she smeared her blood against it. His eye widened in fear as he watched the blood mix.

"Won't I become a ghoul?" He asked in fear. Seras frowned at him and then smiled.

"Yes, you'll become my personal ghoul!" Seras maniacally said as she laughed.

"What ze hell?" He yelled out.

"Idiot, you'll only become a ghoul if you die by a vampire bite," Seras scolded.

"Oh," he simply said.

"My blood will only seal the wound and then be out of your system within a few hours," Seras explained.

"What about your stomach wound?" He questioned.

"It'll heal," Seras whispered as she glanced at the bloodied sword.

"Go ahead," Pip encouraged as he held it out to her.

Shaking her head, she pushed the blade away and smirked. Ever since she rejoined with Victoria, she felt a little bolder. Leaning towards his injured shoulder she began to lick his injury. He gasped as he felt her cool tongue touch his warm skin. Leaning his head back, he enjoyed lap after lap of her long tongue. He opened his eye when he felt movement beside him. He didn't even realize he had his eye closed. Seras licked her lips and blushed.

"Thanks," Pip whispered not knowing what to say.

"No, thank you," Seras whispered as stood up.

He looked over at his shoulder and wasn't surprised to find it healing. The blood was cleared and there was a thin layer of skin. Leaning against her shoulder, he allowed her to help him down off the cart. Seras wrapped her arm around his waist for support and when they reached the troops, she was surprised to find her master there waiting with a grin.

'I smell your blood on him policewoman,' Alucard sent to her.

'I healed him,' Seras confidently said.

'You may have healed him…but you started a link with a human,' Alucard growled.

'So, I saved him and the lives of the troops,' Seras argued.

'You are becoming bold in your words and actions, but unless you make him a servant he will die like everyone else,' Alucard assured.

'It will always be his choice,' Seras repeated the words he once said to her. Alucard scowled and began to grin.

'You are more of a monster then you think,' Alucard declared.

'I'm not a monster,' Seras whispered as she helped Pip to the ambulance.

'You are monster…you already crave his blood. Tell me how did it taste?' Alucard asked.

'I won't deny that I crave his blood, I am a vampire and naturally crave blood, but I can control my cravings,' Seras firmly said.

'Whatever you say policewoman,' Alucard mocked as he vanished.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I heard that we're not allowed to answer reviewers, but if someone has a question I shall answer.  
Thanks for reading and reviewing 


	8. Vampires for Dummies

Vampires for Dummies

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed**

* * *

It had been three days since the incident with Anderson. Pip flexed his injured arm and smiled. He removed his shirt and the bandage. He found the wound healed. A scar wasn't even present to remind him that it was once there. Pulling his shirt back on he walked over to his bed and sat down. He picked up the book he had seen earlier today and decided to buy it. He had been feeling stranger lately. 

'Vampires for Dummies," he mumbled.

Pip wasn't one to read often; in fact, the only material he read was the instructions for assembling his guns. Sighing he flipped to the index and looked up Nosferatu. Flipping to page sixty-three, he grinned in triumph. He could now work guns and books. Reading the page his eyebrow raised in question.

"Seras doesn't seek a good fuck," Pip mumbled as he read the book.

He rolled his eye and flipped through the book. Naturally, he knew vampires couldn't travel across oceans or rivers. The book also explained that a vampire must feed or else it would become weakened. Pip grinned as he read about the herbs and plants a vampire couldn't use. Some of this stuff was straight out bullshit. He knew for a fact that garlic couldn't stop Alucard. Pip had thrown garlic at the older vampire and received numerous death threats. Seras had claimed the garlic stank to no end.

"Captain Pip," Seras sang as she hung upside down and halfway in the ceiling.

He naturally looked to his door and found no one. Pip shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading the book. He felt pressure on his bed and quickly turned around

"Holy shit!" He yelled as he jumped away. Two red eyes stared at him in humor and confusion.

"Never seen a dead girl before?" Sera playfully asked as she sat down.

"Next time knock," Pip growled as he hid the book behind his back.

"Why? You doing something dirty?" Seras asked.

"Not all ze time," Pip answered with a smirk.

Seras sighed and leaned to the left trying to look at the hand behind his back. He held the book in the middle of his back. Seras raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you hiding?" Seras asked as she stood up.

Pip stood straight and tried to act bigger then her. Seras grinned and levitated to his height. His smirk wavered but he stood his ground. She levitated higher and tried to look over his shoulder. He moved out of her sight and nervously laughed.

"This wouldn't interest you," Pip firmly said. Seras smirked and floated back to the ground.

"Are you violated easily?" Seras questioned as she grinned.

"No…why?" Pip suspiciously asked.

"I learned a new trick," Seras proudly stated.

Quickly lowering her hand to his stomach she grinned. He stared at her in confusion before his eyes widened in shock. A black portal swirled on his stomach and she reached through and pulled his book through him. The portal closed and he worriedly felt his body.

"Vampires for Dummies," Seras read in an accusing voice.

"How did you? When did you learn that?" Pip asked as he felt his stomach.

"It was just a very good guess, I figured if I could go through walls, why not humans," Seras answered.

"You went through my body on a hunch?" Pip almost growled. Seras opened the book and nodded her head.

"What if you pulled out an organ?" Pip growled.

"I could put it back," Seras sheepishly offered.

"You can't go around stuffing organs back in," Pip angrily warned.

"I'd only do it to you captain," Seras teased as she sat back down.

Pip sighed in failure and sat down beside her. Seras quickly looked through the book in interest. Closing the book, she handed it back to him. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Pip raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"Why did you get a book on vampires?" Seras asked, trying to hold back the laughter.

"I wanted to know more on your race," Pip answered. The laughter vanished, instantly replaced with butterflies.

"Why didn't you ask master?" Sera questioned.

"His idea of information is first hand accounts," Pip dryly said.

"Why not use the Hellsing Library?" Seras asked.

"Hellsing has a library?" Pip asked in surprise.

"Of course, there are even reports on vampires written by the first Hellsing," Seras informed.

"I'll have to stop by," Pip mumbled to himself.

"I'll take you now," Seras offered as she stood.

Pip thought of his schedule and figured he had some free time. He stood up and Seras eagerly grabbed his hand. He felt a shock pass through him as he watched the black portal open in his door. Protesting, he was pulled into the portal with him. He squeezed her hand tighter as weightlessness traveled through him. Seras let go of his hand and he opened his eye to see all the books.

"That was…weird," Pip stated as he regained balance.

"You'll get used to it," Seras stated as she walked off.

'Why did she make that seem permanent?' Pip wondered as he followed her.

He walked along one of the book aisles and found titles on Dracula and werewolves. Ignoring those, he walked along to find Seras with a book in her hands. The book was open and she was reading it in strict concentration. Moonlight shone in on her adding to the dim lights. Pip walked behind her and found the chapter title on Master and Servants.

"Into bondage," Pip teased.

He was startled to find that there was no response from her. Shrugging he picked up a random book. Red eyes glared at him as he stepped back. Alucard stepped through the bookcase and grabbed the book away from Seras. Surprise filled her crimson eyes as she glared at the perpetrator. Her glower turned to surprise as she stared up at her master. He looked over the book before he snorted.

"If you want a pet buy a fish," Alucard stated.

"I was just reading Master," Seras honestly said.

"You don't need any knowledge on vampires and their human servants," Alucard warned.

"I want to know about what I am," Seras firmly growled. Pip looked between the two wondering what the hell was going on.

"Are you saying **your** master hasn't taught you well?" Alucard challenged. Pip then realized a power struggle was going on. Seras hesitated before she stood tall and glared defiantly at him.

"All you have taught me is that I am no longer human," Seras answered.

"So you turn to books written by pathetic humans," Alucard asked as he looked to Pip.

"The pathetic human that wrote the book is the one that captured you," Seras whispered.

Seras grimaced as she felt the rage pour off him. He flashed his fangs at her and grabbed her by the shirt. He pulled her to him and made sure the threat was clear.

"Remember who the master is," Alucard warned.

"Yes…master," Seras bit out. Alucard grinned at the submission before he tossed her back. She hit the bookcase and a few books fell around her.

"You are weak, you still cling to your humanity," Alucard said in disgust.

"I am not a monster," Seras declared.

Alucard laughed and appeared behind Pip. He held the human by the braid and exposed his neck. Alucard put a nail to his pulse and traced it.

"Can you resist the call of the sweet blood?" Alucard taunted.

"Yes," Seras calmly said. She wouldn't put it pass him to kill Pip.

"Very good Seras, don't underestimate the enemy's will to kill," Alucard praised.

"Let him go," Seras cautiously said. Alucard nicked Pip's neck and a drop of blood beaded at the spot.

"Can you smell it?" Alucard asked.

"Yes," Seras said.

"I know you haven't fed since the train…doesn't he smell good," Alucard taunted.

"Yes," Seras honestly said. Pip nervously gulped and watched Seras carefully. He trusted her, but he didn't trust the bloodlust.

"Doesn't he smell like…food…like prey?" Alucard purred. Seras closed her eyes and inhaled the air. The sweet smell of worry and food filled her lungs.

"Yes," Seras whispered.

"Then feed on him, they are plenty of humans out there," Alucard suggested.

Her fangs elongated and her pupils narrowed. Pip stood there in the older vampire's grasp. If she attacked, he would attack Alucard as a first resort before Seras. She took a hesitant step toward them. Alucard's grin widened as he urged her on. A few more steps brought her to them. Pip readied himself to attack Alucard. Before he could do anything Seras pinned Pip to her body. He struggled and she growled at him. Alucard's eyes took on his crazed look as he watched. Pip felt her tongue lick his neck with a soft growl.

"Just one bite," Alucard urged in ecstasy.

"Seras," Pip whispered to her.

The fangs brushed against his throat and he braced for the bite. Her lips lightly sucked on his neck. He closed his eye and then opened it in realization. A thought crossed his mind as he remembered something from the book. Her tongue made circles on his neck. His hand searched for her thigh and he began to massage the thigh he found. She moaned against his neck and sucked harder, her grip loosened and he turned around. His lips found hers and he began to kiss her.

"Pip," she whispered as they pulled away.

'Bloodlust can be turned to lust,' Pip noted in his mind.

Alucard growled and pulled them apart. He threw the human down the book aisle and grabbed Seras by her neck. He banged her against the bookcase and held her up to his eyelevel. Crimson clashed with crimson as they both glared at each other.

"What do you have against the captain?" Seras demanded as his grip tightened.

"He is human and I will not have a failure as a fledgling," Alucard growled as he dropped her.

"We all were human once," Seras whispered as she hit the floor.

"You are no longer human, you must embrace the monster before it embraces you," Alucard warned as he vanished into the shadows.

Seras sighed and rubbed her sore neck. She was happy she could no longer bruise. Standing to her feet she ran over to where Pip was tossed. He was leaning against a bookcase while rubbing the back of his head.

"He's a rabid dog, no?" Pip asked as he looked at Seras.

Seras nodded not trusting her Master to still be around. She helped Pip up and circled him. He watched as she studied him closely, he was like a rubber. He could bounce back from anything, but he could still be broken. Sighing in relief she wrapped her arms around him and gently squeezed him to her. He also sighed and hugged her back.

"You have to be careful around master," Seras whispered as she leaned her head against his chest.

"I'll always come back to you," Pip promised.

"I wish it were true," Seras painfully said. He was human and would leave her. She couldn't make him a vampire; he wasn't a virgin.

"You don't believe me?" Pip asked as he raised her face to his.

"It's hard to have faith in something that's impossible," Seras honestly said.

"Well my little Draculina, I'll make the impossible possible," Pip seriously said.

Seras gave a ghost of a smile to satisfy him for the moment. She pulled away and walked back down the book aisle. Pip followed her and watched as she levitated to the top shelves and put the fallen books back. Seras picked up the book from before and stuffed it inside her jacket for later.

'I keep him somehow,' Seras promised herself.

* * *

Author's Note:


	9. Can I Keep You?

Can I Keep You?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed **

* * *

Another two days had boringly passed by. Seras lay on her coffin bed with the book open. The titled was Masters and Servants; it was about binding a human to a vampire. Hellsing was very detailed when he wrote this piece. This copy was translated from the native language. He talked about how some humans took on Vampiric abilities. A vampire would sometimes take a human as a companion and use them for blood and other activities. Seras read a few more sentences and her face turned a bit pink. 

One vampire had taken human females and linked their souls to his. He kept them around for years as prostitutes and servants. The process wasn't an extremely complicated one. The human choice didn't have to be a virgin. Whatever age the person was bound at was the age, they would stay until the vampire passed. The vampires would be able to take on some human aspects to benefit themselves. The human would gain a quicker healing process and the vampire would have a higher resistance to sunlight. The human could possibly gain an unnatural strength or senses. The vampire would be able to feed from the servant and use the servant's energy to quench bloodlusts.

Seras sighed and closed the book. She laid her head on the hard cover and closed her eyes in thought. The process began with the mixing of blood. Instead of the vampire feeding on the human, the human would feed on the vampire. The process could take a month to a few days to begin. It all depended on the vampire's age and strength. She wondered if she had started the process with Pip.

_Seras took the blade and cut her palm. Placing her palm on his wound, she smeared her blood against it._

Crimson eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up.

_'You may have healed him…but you started a link with a human,' Alucard growled._

'Shit, I started something without his permission,' Seras thought as she bit her lip.

Her ears heard the soft footsteps stop at her door. She called out for them to enter before they could knock. Walter came in with a smile and a bucket in his left hand. He walked over and set the bucket on the table.

"Good evening Ms. Victoria," Walter greeted with a smile.

"Evening Walter," Seras replied as she remained in thought.

"For a vampire, your eyes show your soul," Walter commented with a soft smile.

"If you could live forever would you?" Sera asked.

"Are you regretting your choice?" Walter carefully questioned.

"No…just thinking," Seras sighed.

"Forever is a long time, but I couldn't drink the blood either," Walter admitted.

"What if you didn't need the blood?" Seras questioned again.

"Maybe," Walter answered before he walked out.

Seras sighed as she put the book under her pillow. Pushing out of her bed, she walked over to the blood packet. Crimson stained the white bowl as her eyes glared at the liquid. She sat down and took the spoon in her hand. Mixing the blood around she sadly sighed. Another knock came and she looked up to see Pip entering her room. She smiled at him and slightly frowned, she was in the middle of a meal. He glanced to her bowl and the smiled at her. He pulled a spare chair next to her.

"Looks like we can have a second date," Pip joked. Seras weakly smiled at him.

"I'd like to eat alone," Seras whispered. Pip leaned back in the chair and frowned.

"If I leave you then you'll just flush it," Pip commented as he motioned to the blood.

"I will not," Seras mumbled as she raised a spoonful of blood to her mouth.

Pip watched as she let the spoon hover near her mouth. She sighed in defeat and put the spoon back. It seemed harder to eat with a person watching her. Pip 'tsked' in disapproval and smirked. Seras glared at him and her eyes widened as she watched him. He picked up her bowl and took a gulp.

"Pip!" Seras yelled in shock.

He smiled and pulled her to him. Seras 'eeped' as his mouth pressed against hers. He quickly let the blood rush into her mouth. She instinctively swallowed and pulled back. She lightly smacked him on the arm and he smirked at her with a cocky grin.

"How many kisses is zat?" He teased.

Seras frowned but couldn't help her giggling. His teeth were a bit red from the blood.

"You didn't swallow any?" Seras asked in concern.

"Just a tad," Pip answered with a shrug.

"The human system will reject the blood," Seras commented.

"At least you ate," Pip mentioned with a smile.

"My meals aren't worth you throwing up," Seras frowned.

"So I get a bit queasy," Pip waived off.

Seras sighed in defeat and sat back down. She picked up a spoonful and took a drink. Pip watched in satisfaction as she drank her blood. Once the bowl was finished, she stood a stretched. Pip followed suit and Seras quickly kissed him on the cheek. She took the bowl and ran out of the room. Pip grinned and chased after her with a glowing smile. Seras ran up the stairs forgetting that she could just walk through the shadows. She ran into the kitchen and placed the bowl in the sink. Laughing she held the door closed.

She laughed harder when she felt a thump and heard an 'ow'. Pip pushed against the door and Seras held it still without budging.

"Let me in," Pip called out.

"No way pervert," Seras sang.

"Pervert? Who me?" Pip teased with fake offense.

"I know what **you're** thinking," Seras teased.

"And do **you** like it?" Pip asked as he pushed against the door.

Seras laughed at his push and said, "You'll have to push **harder** captain!"

"How much can a vampire take?" Pip asked.

Seras laughed at their dirty talk and looked into the kitchen. Her face paled and she forgot her hold on the door. Pip pushed through and toppled onto to her. He grinned as they fell to the floor in a tangle.

"Was that **hard** enough for you?" Pip asked.

"I hope you two are discussing training," a voice teased.

"Sir Integra," Seras worriedly said as she stood up. Pip fell off her and quickly stood up.

"Sir Integra," Pip quickly stated as he stood at attention. His face was a pure red.

"How is training?" Walter asked from beside her.

"It's good," Seras quickly said.

"And hard," Pip mumbled.

Seras growled and elbowed him in the gut. She sheepishly laughed as she rushed out of the room. Pip stuttered before he too left the room. Integra grinned and shook her head in mirth. Humor had been in short supply around the Hellsing manor.

"I think she fancies the captain," Walter commented.

"Is that a good thing?" Integra asked with a smile.

"Vampires can be territorial," Walter stated.

"I hope the captain's ready to be a one woman man," Integra joked.

"This should prove humorous," Walter laughed as he washed the bowl.

* * *

"You're a stupid pervert," Seras growled as she walked down the hall. 

"You were the one who pressed flesh first," Pip sang with a grin.

"You…you kissing thief!" Seras accused as she stomped off. Pip followed her with no hesitation.

"You can not steal what is offered," Pip said. The walked into the training room and Seras turned around and poked him in the chest.

"I did not want it," Seras dignified.

"You were just talking about how hard you wanted it," Pip exclaimed.

"I was not…"

Whistles were heard and Seras closed her eyes. Counting to five, she opened her eyes to see all the hooting men.

"You're all perverts!" Seras yelled as she walked out of the room. Pip glared at them and followed after Seras.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Pip asked.

Sniffles could be heard as she hid her face in her hands. Scratching the back of his head in confusion, he tapped her shoulder. Blood streaks were running down her face as she stared at him. She jumped into his arms and held him close as she cried. His white shirt was becoming a dark pink with her tears. He awkwardly rubbed her back soothingly.

"I don't want to lose you," Seras admitted.

"I'm right here," Pip offered. Seras shook her head and cried harder.

"You'll leave…**eventually**," Seras stressed.

"Oh," Pip sighed in understanding.

"You either die of old age or doing your job," Seras explained as her tears lessened.

"I'd turn a vampire for you…but I'm not the purest," Pip commented with a sad grin.

"I don't want to lose you," Seras whispered into his chest.

"I'll stay with you until you don't want me anymore," Pip assured.

"Can I keep you?" Seras asked with hope. Pip bushed her bangs from her face and smiled.

"Yes."

"Can I keep you forever?" Seras asked.

"You can keep me for as long as you like," Pip whispered to her.

* * *

Author's Note:  
This isn't the last chapter, but it is the last Pip and Seras chapter for now, I'll post the last chapter in about a week 


	10. Epilogue

Souls

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed  
**

* * *

Wine colored eyes hollowly stared at the black casket. A blood streak ran from the corner of her eye to the ground. Her crimson eyes looked to the ground in shame. Closing her eyes, she slightly whimpered and choked back a sob.

* * *

_  
Scratches and bruises covered the flesh that she had learned to love. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth as he softly smiled. She could feel the life dripping away as his blood soaked her uniform and the ground. A hazel eye shone up at her like she was his light.

* * *

_

The sobs broke as the priest recited the burial rites. Blood ran down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. Hiding her face in her palms, she shook her head. The memories wouldn't leave.

* * *

_  
She cradled his head in her hands like a fragile piece of china. His orange hair was dirtied with blood and dirt. He quickly raised his head to her and kissed her. She could feel his hot blood rush into her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_

A palm was placed on her shoulder and squeezed in reassurance. The sun was beginning to sink into the horizon, much like the coffin. Her wine colored eyes watched as it disappeared six feet under. She stood to her feet and looked to the owner of the palm.

* * *

_  
Pip smiled at Seras before his eye closed. She lowered her head and licked the remaining blood from the corner of his mouth. Seras would always carry him with her. She placed his body on the ground and looked up for the one who killed him. Seras would have her revenge.

* * *

_

"Captain Seras, are you alright?" Integra calmly asked.

Seras nodded and wiped her eyes. She then turned her attention back to Pip's grave. The sound of dirt hitting the coffin echoed in her mind. This time the funeral was different from the first one. She had loved Pip and promised to be with him. Her blood couldn't save him; she wasn't strong enough to save him. She needed to be a true Nosferatu to give unlife. The burial was finished.

"I'm sorry for your loss," a comrade whispered as he walked by.

"It was a loss for all of us," Seras whispered.

Everyone cleared the area to go back home. The night's tragedy was buried and soon would be forgotten. Integra patted Seras on the back before she went to her car. Seras picked up the fallen flowers for his grave. She placed them close to his tombstone and began to cry again. The Juniper and Rose would protect his soul from evil beings. Her crimson eyes read the inscription and began to tear. She wondered if she could cry herself to a real death.

A soft chuckle reached her ears. Her bloodstained face searched the cemetery for the owner of the chuckle. A dark figure began to emerge from the background. Seras softly growled at the figure and went back to her mourning. She didn't want to deal with her master's taunts at this moment.

"I warned you," Alucard smoothly teased.

"Not now master," Seras whispered as she stared at the ground.

"I told you he would die…and yet you choose to allow your emotions to rule you," Alucard whispered.

"It is better to have loved and lost, then to not have loved at all," Seras firmly cried.

"Is it worth the pain?" Alucard curiously asked.

"Every moment," Seras assured as she cried harder.

"This is glorious," Alucard laughed at her.

Seras glared at him before her eyes turned to the ground. He walked over to her and picked up a rose. He studied the crimson petals and cut his hand with the thorn. A drop of blood dripped to the ground.

"Leave me," Seras growled.

"You could have saved him…if you were a true Nosferatu," Alucard mocked.

"Leave," Seras forcefully said.

"One sip and you'll be your own. Who knows…you might be able to save his soul next time," Alucard whispered as his grin turned darker.

Seras sighed and looked up at Alucard. He was wearing his black outfit today. His long blank hair danced around him, there was no wind. The fog surrounded him as he offered his cut hand to her. Seras closed her eyes and shook her head. The blood's smell danced around her nose. Her eyes snapped open in realization.

"_You might be able to save his soul next time."_

Was it true? Could she live to see him again? If that chance was possible, could she take it? The red blood flowed around his hand. The liquid reflected in her eyes as she stared at it. Was he telling the truth? Seras tiredly sighed before she made her decision. She glared at the blood and stood up. Her hair was a pure white and her clothes a blood red. She stared at Alucard in disobedience before she made her choice.

* * *

Author's Note: **Important**

I know this is a bad place to end it…but I don't know what I want to do with it. I might decide to end it here. I want to start another story with Pip and Seras and I wouldn't like where the sequel would go if I continued this. There might not be a sequel, it depends on where my mind takes me.


End file.
